


Childhood Memory

by fairgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: A childhood friend of Ivar, you long for your younger days when everything was much simpler.





	Childhood Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little fic written for lauras1kchallenge on tumblr.

The place had not changed. It looked quite smaller and it was deserted as ever but still....this cabin never felt warmer than before. Sweet memories flooded your mind: Ivar was chasing you, slithering behind you while you were shrieking (most from glee than fear); Ivar was listening to you talking about your annoying big brother or he was comforting you after you had suffered another beating from your father.

It was how the two of you had met when you were just two little children. Your father had come home heavily drunk and started beating your mother. When your brother – old enough to intervene – had tried to stop him, things had turned ugly and you had taken a few hits before running away into the woods. You had found this cabin and hid in it until Ivar had crawled inside.

At first, the two of you had looked at each other, not daring to say anything. You knew about him killing another child and you didn't want to be the next on his list. All you had wanted to do was fly away but in the same, you hadn't dared break eye-contact, fearing what he could do if you did. He had come closer and you had braced yourself to be hit again but he had simply asked who had hurt you. Needing someone to lean on, you had answered and before you noticed, you had poured everything out of your chest. That day, you had become friends and this cabin had been your refuge.

Ivar was not only the brutal beast everyone described. He could also be very sweet and attentive.... but of course, he didn't want people to know. That was alright with you because it meant he would only be this way with you and it made you feel special for once. Soon enough, he had confided in you as well: about the absence of his father, his relationship with his brothers, the overprotective behavior of his mother...whom he owed everything to. You were his anchor and he was yours.

Unfortunately, things were not the same now. All these wars and successes had gone straight to his head and Ivar was focusing on other things....and other people. Freydis, to begin with. How this girl had managed to fascinate him so much ? You didn't know. But she could be as dangerous as Margrethe. Ivar obviously didn't learn his lesson ! He could criticize his brothers who drooled over that slave but he was acting the same way with this stupid bitch. You were jealous and it annoyed you.

Ivar was just a friend to you until the whole mess with Margrethe happened. You realized you had feelings for him when the idiot chose to bed her instead of you. You were so mad at him for getting humiliated after that. He was different, he was not supposed to fall under Margrethe's charms like his perverted brothers. But a man was still a man... and now he was making the same mistake with this Freydis, believing her lies.

“So that's where you've been hiding.”

You turned around abruptly and saw a smirking Ivar leaning on his crutch. You had been too absorbed in your own thoughts to hear him.

“King Ivar....what can I do for you ?” You asked formally.

He lost his smirk at your cold tone. “We need to prepare ourselves, my brothers will attack very soon. I need you next to me.”

Of course, he needed you for battle since his faithful Hvitserk had deserted him. Ivar looked at you with his piercing blue eyes and frowned.

“What are you doing here, anyway ?”

You shrugged. “Honestly ? I don't know. I was just wandering around in the woods and my feet carried me here. I guess I wanted to remember better times in Kattegat.”

He snorted. “Better times ? When I was the pitiful crippled son of Ragnar and Aslaug or when your father kept hitting you ?”

“When we were friends, Ivar”. You replied sharply.

He tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes at you. “We're not friends anymore ?”

“I don't know, Ivar. You tell me.” You saw him tense at your words.

“What is wrong with you ? Of course, we're friends !”

“Really” You asked doubtfully. “When was the last time we really talked ?” Silence. “That's what I thought. I'm just useful to you during battles. You chose other people to stand next to you.”. You stated bitterly. You turned around and went to leave but Ivar grabbed your wrist.

“What is that supposed to mean ?” You freed yourself violently.

“If you don't know, I'm not going to explain.”

You turned your back on him and made your way outside but his voice stopped you.

“You can run, Y/N. But you know, you can't hide from me. You've been avoiding me and I want to know why.”

You sighed and looked at him. “I've not been avoiding you. I was not there, that's all....you've just noticed.”

“Again, what's wrong with you ?” You could feel he was getting more and more irritated by your behavior but you couldn't help it. He was so infuriating.

“Again....I can't tell you if you don't know.”

He inhaled sharply and slowly made his way towards you. Every step getting him closer gave you chills. A smirk appeared on his face when he was close enough to touch you. “Well guess what....I'm ordering you to tell me.”

Then, he grabbed your arm sharply and pulled you to his chest. You could feel the heat of his body under his armor and you shivered. Damn him !

“Fine ! You want to know what's been bothering me, _King Ivar_ ?” You looked at him defiantly. “You're oblivious.” He frowned at your words but you didn't care. He wanted to know, he would now !

“Oh, you are intelligent and wise but you don't know how to enjoy what's just right in front of you because you want too many better things. You followed a father who abandoned you to die in the woods to leave behind a devoted mother who loved you more than anything, you alienated your brothers to become the leader of the Great Heathen Army when you could just have learned to do it together, you chose to bed Margrethe just because you wanted to prove your brothers you could do it when she was obviously scared of you....and you got humiliated in the process. You were not even aware some girls would have done everything to have you. And I'm not going to talk about trusting and bedding that Freydis because this is the most ridiculous thing you've ever done.” You finished, out of breath.

You knew he was getting angrier with each word you pronounced but you could not care less. You needed to get everything out of your chest. His grip on your arm tightened.

“I'm the one to blame, then ? For everything ? Even my mother's death ?” He yelled into your face. “This cowardly bitch killed my mother, I didn't.” His voice was firm but you saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. You cursed yourself.

“No, that's not what I meant. It's just that you're so obsessed with power and this need to prove yourself that you tend to neglect everyone around you. You want to be loved so much....you don't even see the ones that really do love you.”

Tears welled into your eyes and you tried to hold them back. You suddenly felt drained. This discussion was useless. “Let's go find a solution to defend ourselves”.

But Ivar didn't let go. “You love me ?”

You watched him, dumbfounded. You tried to remain nonchalant. “Of course, I do. You're my friend.”

He rolled his eyes. “Don't play dumb with me, you know what I mean.”

You tried to force him to let go but he wouldn't bulge. “Answer me.”

“Ivar, this is not the time or place to....” You tried again, in vain.

“ I won't let go until your answer me.”

“Fine.” You sighed. “I love you. I am in love with you. Happy ?”

“Very.” He answered, smirking. Then, he surprisingly leaned over you and captured your lips with his softly. Soon, you felt his tongue asking for access and you gladly granted it, opening your mouth. Your tongues danced together in the most erotic and sweetest ballet. When he released your lips, you almost whimpered at the loss.

He looked at you, his eyes shining. “I didn't lay with Freydis. I'm not that _oblivious_ and I know what she's after...just like Margrethe. She is devoted for the moment and I can do everything I want, I'm using her. Happy ?”

“Very.” You smiled at each other.

“Perfect. We'd better go and talk tactics now. We'll see about our sleeping arrangements later.”

You scoffed. “Just because we kissed doesn't mean I'm going to warm your bed.”

“Of course, it does.” He smiled devilishly. “Don't try and tell me you weren't waiting for it. I won't believe you.”

“You little piece of....” He cut you off by pecking your lips and smiled.

“And you love me for it.” He let go of you and walked away. Then he stopped and shouted without turning back. “I'm waiting !”

“All right, all right.” You grumbled but followed his lead.

You smiled. He was right. He might be an ass but he was yours....and you loved him for it.

 


End file.
